Letters To Steven
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: The title says it all really. Steven reads some letters from Brendan.


Letters To Steven

Steven was startled when he received a heap of letters which were posted through his letter box one after the other. The post man was struggling with posting all the ten letters in at once. Nine letters all has the name _Steven_ well one had his address and full name.

_Mr Steven Hay. 28 Fern Street. Hollyoaks. CH65 5ZS. _

Steven sat down, as he was confused why so many letters were posted to him. He noticed they were all from different dates. Picking up the earliest date.

1.

_Monday 22nd April 2013_

_Dear Steven_

_It took a lot of persuading myself to even start this letter. I just want to let you know that I'm sorry for everything I put you through. Though you must understand why I did it, it was for Cheryl you know and how you know much I love her. I love you too, I told you countless times how much I love you though they will never be enough, I know this. I want you to be happy Steven, I always have and always will. I'm keeping myself well if you're wondering, how are you Steven? How are Leah and Lucas? I hope your all doing great and I can't blame Amy for banning me from seeing them. I also wrote this to say, happy birthday. I know your 24 today, so I got nothing to give you from here, but this letter. I miss you Steven and I hope your happy whatever you're doing, just reply once to this letter. You can tell me how much you hate me, just hate me honestly. Who am I kidding, we will never hate each other, will we? Just tell me everything you think of me right now and you know I promise to leave you alone._

_Brendan_

Steven kept re-reading this letter in shock. He has never received this letter and to think Brendan wrote him nine and he never received any. He knew the prison mailing service was not up to scratch but this really took the piss. He picked up the next letter.

2.

_Sunday 5th May 2013_

_Dear Steven_

_I don't blame you for not replying to my letter, I just want to know what's going on. You know what you might have ripped it up,though don't rip this up,if you like ripping up my other letter. Just read it, please reply this time Steven. I'm a selfish bastard and you know this, I know this. Everybody knows this. I meant what I said Steven in my other letter, I will leave you alone if you just reply. I miss you a lot and I know I got a big ego but I believe you miss me too,or not. I don't know Steven, just tell me please. _

_Brendan_

Steven put it down, as he let tears fall down. He would have replied if he knew Brendan was asking him to. He would have replied, trying to get him to let him visit him. Steven felt the ink, he was a bit scared to read on. Though he had to.

3.

_Friday 31st May 2013_

_Dear Steven_

_Your making me go crazy Steven, even when you're not here. I should not be mad at you, though I am. Do you really hate me that much? That you're not even replying to any of my damn letters, so much for I won't give up on you. Because you gave up one day after I went to prison didn't you? I know about that one night stand, you know who told me? Ashley Kane, yeah she came to visit me, you know like she cares. I'm sorry Steven, look please ignore me. I just don't like the fact you slept with that stupid kid George, one day after I went to prison. Tell me why, please. You know Steven I thought you were better than that. Just tell me why, because I'm driving myself crazy thinking about the reasons. Just reply to me. I'm sorry Steven, I love you and I meant what I said. I'm never going to feel any differently about you, seems to me like only one of us meant that, tell me I'm wrong please_

_Brendan_

Steven let more tears fall down. Brendan looked like he hated him for it, he just wanted to reply back to him now, he still can. Brendan is still in prison. Steven felt the ink again. Letting tears fall down on the ink. He seen Brendan's bad side, though he never thought he see it written down on paper. Yet Brendan said sorry twice here, he could just imagine Brendan writing this in prison. He could imagine him rushing it and scratching the paper. He dreaded to think what the next one said.

4.

_Monday 3rd June 2013_

_Dear Steven_

_I just want one reply. Just one.I'm sorry about my last one, I can see why you never replied, actually Steven I don't. Do you not even care enough about me to give me one fucking letter back. Sorry, I'm really sorry, I just want you back. Do you want me back? I really want you back more than you could ever know. I mean I could get somebody to get me out of prison, no I couldn't actually. At least tell me how you are? How are the kids? How is everything? _

_Brendan_

Steven really could not believe how the prison took so long to send them over here. It was like the world was against them, Brendan wanted him back and Steven had no ideal he was even thinking about it.

5.

_Thursday 27th June 2013_

_Dear Steven,_

_I'm starting to think you don't love me. If you got a new boyfriend, than fine. Just tell me, I want to know where we stand. If you do have a new boyfriend I mean it, you can tell me. I just want to know if your happy. Look at me, I'm repeating myself here. I never murdered my dad. Danny was for you, Mick was a bad un and Walker well, what was I suppose to do? My nana she knew what my dad was doing to me, that's no excuse but she was close to death. Please Steven, phone me, write to me or come and visit me. I regret letting you go._

_Brendan_

Steven kept getting more and more upset every time he read on.

6.

_Thursday 25th July 2013_

_Dear Steven,_

_It has been about two weeks Steven and still no reply. You know I give everything to see you again, everything. I know now Steven, you don't love me and your probably getting pissed of receiving these every couple of weeks. It breaks my heart that our love can't survive this. I mean you told me that we could do anything or something. Though me being in prison is obviously not enough, you can't fuck me so why bother being with me. You know I get beat up almost every day and I just want you. _

_Brendan_

Steven bursted into fresh tears, Brendan believed he didn't love him anymore. God, he did not understand the letter. It was all muddled up, it did not make sense and he still wrote him three more letters. The letters keep getting worst and worst.

7.

_Monday 4th November 2013_

_Dear Steven,_

_I been cutting myself lately, it took the pain away you know. Took the most painful pain away, missing you. Some of the things in jail, the people that's it.__ I love you a lot. I think you're the most beautiful person I seen. You mean everything to me. __If I could see you again, I would not hurt you__, but you hurt me. __Though you have every right to hurt me._ _I just want to hold you in my arms and never let go. I want to make you feel really good, I want to treat you like you're a king or something. Please just reply to me._

_Brendan_

Steven put his head in his hands. As his loud cries become muffled. As he could see how distraught Brendan was by paper. Steven was devastated,as he kept re-reading all the letters,with two to go. To think Brendan is cutting himself is just too much for him to deal with. The man who he loves is gone.

8.

_Thursday 5th December 2013_

_Dear Steven,_

_I got nothing to say, apart from. Who do you think you are? Do I mean anything to you anymore?, I bet you laugh at my pain. Well two can play that game, I hope your fucking sad. No, no I;m sorry please I miss you and I love you._

_Brendan_

Steven breathed, he picked up the last letter. Steven tears kept falling down like an recurring water fountain. Brendan lost hope.

9.

_Monday 23rd December 2013_

_Dear Steven,_

_I'm going to leave you alone now. I always loved you Steven, I hope your very happy because you deserve it more than me. Thank you for everything you done for me. You made me love and now this is the last time your going to hear from me. _

_Brendan_

With that Steven closed them. He looked at the time. It was close to new year and the countdown. Steven is alone though, he has been all year. Soon it be new year though Steven does not think it can be a happy one. It be next year in officially ten hours. He than signed, looking at the other letter. It will be bills.

He opens it.

_Dear Mr Steven Hay,_

_We were informed to tell you that on Wednesday 25th December 2013, Mr Brendan Seamus Brady was found in his cell deceased. He hung himself, and we were told to tell you. Were sorry about the incidents of you not receiving the letters earlier were very sorry for the delay of cause. His funeral will be paid by the local council, it will be conducted by Father Des in the local church of Hollyoaks on the 3rd of January 2014. _

_Sincerely__ D.I Burns_

Steven cries become louder as he breaks down. Brendan hung himself because he thought Steven didn't love him anymore The letters came too late.

_Fin_


End file.
